supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Order
The Black Order is a group of elite soldiers for Thanos Amry and acts as generals to the Chitauri. They also happen to each be Adoptive children of the mad titan Thanos. Each member has a specific skill set and/or group that makes them stand out, which is why Thanos chose them as his children. The Original member is a woman named Supergiant, and the latest member is Corvus Glave and his brother, Black Dwarf. The serve as commanders and they raid planet to take whatever they want. Origin The Origin of The Black Order begins with Thanos invading a planet with dark intentions for its people. Across his terror and chaos, he finds a small child abandoned by their parents. The child was fairly small and blue, with a alien like feature and weird designs on her face. She also had no hair. The scary thing was, the child looked nothing like the others on the planet, which made her an outcast. Thanos felt remorseful for this little baby; comparing his childhood to the one of this baby. As a result, Thanos took the child and raised her as his own, naming her Supergiant. As a child, Supergiant displayed the ability to mentally devour another one's mind, which she does to many Chitauri members. Thanos called her a mental parasite, realizing that that the more mental power she devoured, the stronger and more intelligent she got. This helped thanos with controlling and taking over many planets in his quest to rule of the entire universe. It was just Supergiant alone until Proxima Midnight came along. Proxima and Supergiant became close friends and acted like sisters instantly. With them both being children, they were shown to "play" well together. Thanos confirmed to Supergiant that Proxima has deadly skills that he could use in his army. Because of this, Proxima and Supergiant trained together to become powerful fighters. With their training growing, so did their powers and abilities, especially Supergiant. She gained the ability of a powerful and potent form of Psychokinesis. She was shown to be able to manipulate an whole collection of asteroids and formed a new asteroid belt and control the Sanctuary II(Thanos main ship) with ease. Proxima's body became invulnerable to post attacks and her condition enhanced. To top that, she was given a staff forged from a dying star that makes it the most powerful weapon Thanos every created. WIth these new abilities and training, Supergiant, Proxima and thanos army went to Clifftania where they fought their army and took over the planet easily, though, most of the Chitauri was slaughtered by The RedCliffs'. Upon the last surviving, was Zamara, who was unwittingly the best fighter on the planet. She went head to head with Proxima, nearly dying in the process until Supergiant easily subdued her, before knocking her out. She was taken to Thanos and was chosen to become apart of the family with Proxima and Supergiant by erasing her memory. The girls soon became known as The Cull Obsidian by those who met them and lived to tell their tale. Years went past, and another member joined the family known as Ebony Maw. Similar to Supergiant, Maw displayed many mental abilities, but unlike her, Maw's telepathic abilities required up close control, but was dangerous nonetheless due to his mental powers being deemed "uncontrollable" by anyone else but himself. After extensive training, Maw became a technician and developed many wonderful gadgets to protect himself, including teleportation. The four of them became generals in Thanos army and leaders of the Chitauri. Each of them had deadly intentions for everything under the sun and wanted to help their father gain control of the universe as quickly as possible. Supergiant grew to possess Omni Telepathy through her parasite ways, making her one of the most notorious mental users in the universe. Due to this, she became distant and calm; as to before she was a psychopath. The last two of thanos children arrived when The Cull Obsidian invaded a nearby planet and stocked up on weapons and arsenal. Proxima herself caught and brought in Corvus Glaive, and explained that he was basically immortal, thanks to a staff created by his home planet. Maw dragged in his brother, The Black Dwarf due to his impressive strength and size. Supergiant devoured their memories, and The Maw re arranged them to make them elite forces into their army; Thanos making them his children as well. Afterwards, the group trained and got stronger, faster, and more durable with each other, earning the new name, The Black Order. Members * Supergiant - '''A telepathic parasite who gains more and more power the more she devours minds. * '''Proxima Midnight - '''The best female fighter on the team and never misses her targets. * '''Zamara Clifftonan(Formerly) - '''A Clifftonian that holds the most power-like abilities. * '''Ebony Maw - '''The sneakiest and most powerful manipulator on the team; also the smartest. * '''Corvus Glaive - '''The most durable out of all of The Black Order, and the deadliest. * '''Black Dwarf - '''The strongest and destructive out of The Black Order. ''Purpose'' * Invade planets. * collect powerful items; lost things. * Serve Thanos. * Wage war on all of Thanos Enemies. ''Powers and Abilities'' * '''SUPERGIANT - Supergiant serves as a mental parasite, able of devouring and absorbing information and controlling others. The more information she gains, the more powerful she gets. ** Mental Manipulation - '''Supergiant can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception. ** '''Omnipathy - '''If collected enough power, Supergiant can read, sense, and communicate with an infinite number of minds across all universes, planes and dimensions to essentially absolute degree. ** '''Omnikinesis - '''Through Psychokinesis, Supergiant can manipulate anything, be it matter, energy or even reality. ** '''Enhanced Combat - '''Supergiant is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting * '''PROXIMA MIDNIGHT - Proxima herself doesn't have many supernatural abilities, but that doesn't stop her from being a powerful force in The Black Order. ** Enhanced Strength - '''Proxima Midnight has strength beyond that of a normal member of her species. ** '''Invulnerability - '''Proxima Midnight is almost immune to all forms of conventional physical damage and is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. ** '''Enhanced Agility - '''Proxima Midnight can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. ** '''Enhanced Accuracy - '''Proxima Midnight can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in their brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved, only with her Staff. ** '''Enhanced Combat - '''Proxima Midnight is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting * '''ZAMARA CLIFFTONAN - Zamara is a powerful clifftonian, and holds the ability to do many supernatural things. ** Weapon Manifestation - '''Through Clifftanian Mists, Zamara can create weapons from nothing; she is capable of creating virtually any weapon and however many they wish. ** '''Geokinesis - '''Zamara and the other Redcliffs and warriors can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. ** '''Hyper-Sense - '''Zamara has extremely accurate senses, allowing her to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average member of her species. ** '''Empathy - '''Zamara and all Clifftonians can fully interpret the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. ** '''Pure Telekinesis - '''Zamara can control the purest form of telekinesis, the generation and manipulation of telekinetic force itself. ** '''Enhanced Combat - '''Zamara is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. * '''EBONY MAW - Ebony Maw, also known as The Maw, has more self explanatory mental powers. Due to this, he is very sneaky and manipulative with his powers. ** Vocal Induced Manipulation - '''Ebony can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. ** '''Telepathy - '''Ebony can read/sense another person's thoughts and can communicate with them mentally. ** '''Enhanced Intelligence - '''Ebony's intellectual faculties transcend virtually all other sentient beings in their universe. ** '''Teleportation - '''Through the use of his gadgets, Ebony can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. ** '''Force-Field Generation - '''Ebony can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, elements, shaped from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole through one of his gadgets. ** '''Stealth - '''Ebony possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. * '''CORVUS GLAIVE - Corvus is the deadliest member of the Black Order, and the more duable, thanks to him being immortal via his staff. ** Healing - '''Corvus can restore his own biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. ** '''Immortality - '''Corvus possesses immortality: an infinite life span, as they can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage, though the power of his staff. ** '''Enhanced Intelligence - '''Corvus' intellectual faculties transcend virtually all other sentient beings in their universe. ** '''Longevity - '''Corvus ages slower than a normal person. ** '''Enhanced Speed - '''Corvus can move much faster than the average member of his species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. ** '''Enhanced Strength - '''Corvus has strength beyond that of a normal member of his species. ** '''Enhanced Combat - '''Corvus is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. * '''BLACK DWARF - The Black Dwarf is the strongest and most destructive member of The Black Order. ** Enhanced Combat - '''The Black Dwarf is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. ** '''Invulnerability - '''The Black Dwarf is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. ** '''Enhanced Stamina - '''The Black Dwarfs' body is highly resistant to the build-up of lactic acid in their muscles, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average member of his species. ** '''Enhanced Strength - '''The Black Dwarf has strength beyond that of a normal member of his species. ''Weaknesses'' * '''SUPERGIANT ** Psionic Negation ** Time * PROXIMA MIDNIGHT ** N/A * ZAMARA CLIFFTONAN ** No Earth Connection ** Telepathy ** Psionic Negation * EBONY MAW ** Psionic Negation * CORVUS GLAIVE ** Stabbed by his own glave * BLACK DWARF ** N/A TRIVIA * TBA